1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system providing a multimedia service.
2. Background of the Related Art
Mobile communication systems are rapidly increasing in demand worldwide as a new major communication media. Development of mobile communications accelerate personalization of communications and can accomplish a personal mobile communication society in which service portability can be provided to every user.
In addition, personalization of communication accelerates demands on multimedia wireless access mobile terminals that comprehensively handle data and image information and one not limited to voice communications. As transmission of multimedia contents, such as movies, music, animation, games or the like, is available through a mobile communication terminal, the mobile communication system provides a multimedia service.
FIG. 1 is a diagram that illustrates construction of an image decoding apparatus in a related art mobile communication system. As shown in FIG. 1, an image decoding apparatus in the mobile communication system includes a video CODEC decoder 10 for decoding an image frame, a display interface unit 20 for converting the decoded image frame into a display format and a display unit 30 for displaying the image frame outputted from the display interface unit 20.
The image decoding apparatus of the mobile communication system of FIG. 1 operates as follows. The video codec decoder 10 decodes an image frame, the display interface unit 20 converts the decoded image frame into a display format, and the display unit 30 displays the converted image frame. Accordingly, an image is displayed, for example, on the mobile communication terminal using an LCD or the like.
During the multimedia service, when a block error occurs in the image frame, a picture quality is degraded since even to a small block error can be visible to a user. Thus, service reliability deteriorates.
Therefore, methods and apparatus for correcting a block error of an image frame that can be adopted to the mobile communication system are needed that can reduce error correction calculation throughput, guarantee a real time processing or improve a picture quality. The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.